Kingdom hearts:The Rose's wind
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: What if Xehanort accidentally sends ventus to the world of remnant instead of the lanes in between and ventus decides to pass on the keyblade to a five year old ruby. This story is the tale of the result of this accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts and Rwby. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author note:** This story is where Xehanort accidentally send ventus to the world of remnant instead of the lanes between. There ventus decided to pass on the keyblade to ruby. So this story is about the effects of such actions on both series. Sora still holds ventus' heart but the Vanitas' heart will survive and resides in ruby's so villains in remnant beware. And in honor of the Monty oum, Ruby's primary will be the ones from his previous work 'Dead fantasy' with oc keyblades of her own. She will dual wield the dead fantasy and oc keyblades.

 **Prologue:** The rose's wind

Ventus stared at the small girl in front of him after waking up in a strange world he didn't expect a child to find him and bring him to a small playground to rest. She looked like a five year old.

The girl was dressed in a white dress and a small red hood. Her complexion was fair and had black hair with red highlights at the tip. Her eyes color was silver and had a strong amount of innocence in them.

In the truth, He thought a bit of himself in them.

The girl choose this moment to talk to him

"Hello! My name is ruby! What's yours?" She said cheerfully like a child on a sugar rush.

Ventus finally understand how terra and aqua felt when he bothers them about something then he decided tell the small girl his name.

"The name is ventus but my friend call ven" Ven said gaining a curious look from ruby

"So your name means wind" Said ruby while tilting her head in a cute manner then straightens it with a cheeky smile on her face "That sounds so cool!"

Ventus chuckled at the girl's expression and knew this girl had a lot of light in her heart.

It was at this moment ruby noticed a green star shaped charm sticking out of ventus.

"Excuse me" Ruby called to ven then pointed at his wayfinder. "What's that?"

Ven saw she was looking at his wayfinder and smiled.

Then he showed ruby the charm.

"Oh this?" Ven brought his Green wayfinder "This is a special charm a friend of mine made for me for good luck and friendship."

"Friendship?" Ruby wondered thinking how a star shaped charm was related to friendship while having a confused expression on her face

Ventus chuckled again at ruby's confused expression and proceed to tell her what aqua told him." _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection."_

Ruby smiled brightly at the explanation and felt she like could trust ven with anything.

Then ventus had an idea.

"Hey ruby" He called out to her once again increasing her attention on him. "How about I make you a wayfinder since we are friends."

Ruby shocked at ventus proclaim of friendship. "Wait! When did we became friends?!"

Ventus looked straight into her eyes and gave her his cheesiest grin "You help me when I was unconscious and no one told you to. If that spell friend then I don't what is."

Ruby blushed shyly and kindly agrees to ven idea of the wayfinder.

It took them awhile to make it but they liked the result.

Ruby's wayfinder was red and black with a silver rose emblem in the center and had a black chain that originates from the top of the charm.

"It's amazing!" Ruby squealed as then hugged ventus who had thoughtful expression on his face." Thanks you ven!"

Ventus looked ruby and then at his palm then proceed to shrug his shoulders as what he was about to do had low rate of working and if it did, he will be doing the worlds a favor by giving the keyblade to pure hearted child who most likely grow up to help others judging from her personality.

Ventus held ruby's shoulders causing her to stop hugging him and looking into his eyes.

"Ruby" Ventus asked her "What will you do if you were given incredible power"

Ruby gained a serious but cute look on her face.

"I will help people like my dad, mom and uncle qrow" Ruby replied with all the serious she can use.

Ventus was satisfied with her answer and summon his wayward wind keyblade which shocked ruby then presented the handle to her which she cautiously took hold of.

" _In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._ " Ventus proclaimed as he let ruby carry it waiting to see if it will leave her hand or stay.

It stayed.

"When the time comes, you will wield this powerful weapon called the keyblade." Ventus told her as he took back his keyblade and smiled at ruby who blushed shyly. "Don't worry I will get a friend of mine to teach you and you will become a master in time."

Before ruby could reply, a voice called out.

"Ruby!"

"That my dad" Ruby told ventus sadly but ventus shrugged as he ruffles ruby's hair and brought out his wayfinder.

"Have you forgotten the unbreakable connection?" Ventus said with faux hurt voice which caused ruby to giggle as she left to meet her dad while waving her wayfinder at ventus.

Ventus smiled at her as she left and when she was out of his sight, his smile turned into a frown as he prepared to leave to lanes between and continue his journey back home to get answers from his master.

"I know we will meet again soon" He said as he left ruby world.

Sadly the two didn't cross paths for a long time.

 **Author Note:** The chapter will start the normal Rwby story with an occasional flashbacks of ruby's keyblade training.


	2. Hiatus Notice

This note is to my reader.

My fanfictions that concerns animated series are going on hiatus due to my inability to instantly write a scene with re watching the scene and my internet sucks.


End file.
